Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 32
is the thirty-second episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot A news bulletin announces that the BBA has been bought out and is to be transformed in a new professional league and Mr. Dickenson has been terminated from his position as Chairman. Tyson, Hilary and Kenny go off in search of their old friend and meet Max and Daichi in front of the former BBA headquarters, which is being demolished. Eventually they find Mr. Dickenson, who reveals that the board of the BBA had completed the plans to sell the league while he was occupied with the World Championships. Tyson resolves to show up at the press conference the next day and discover who is behind the plot. The new pro-league is announced by DJ Jazzman to be BEGA - Beyblade Entertainment Global Association, headquartered in a tall skyscraper built at the BBA's former lot. The kids are soon faced with the new singing sensation, Ming-Ming, who announces that not only is she the official mascot of the BEGA League but also one of its top ranked professional Beybladers. Meanwhile, some men in front of TV screens announce to a mysterious figure that Tyson has been located. The figure himself is shown to be someone familiar from Tyson's past. Back to the press conference, Ming-Ming notices the presence of Max, Daichi and Tyson and transforms into a grown up, teenage girl. Afterwards, she shows off her beyblading skills. Tyson challenges her to Beybattle and Ming-Ming accepts under the condition that he beat her entire Ming-Ming Band. Max and Daichi join him for a three-on-three match. The members perform while beybattling, which gives them extra energy to fight at par with the World Champions. Max eventually realizes their source of energy and they all figure out that they have to understand the musical pattern. In the end, they defeat the three opponents after realizing their secret. They challenge Ming-Ming, who suddenly changes her mind about battling them. Just then, the shadowy figure shown before shows up and announces he's the one behind BEGA. The figure then reveals himself to be Boris, the ex-manager of the Biovolt Corporation and the Demolition Boys that Tyson and the Bladebreakers had to face in the first season. The World Champion is at a loss for words over once again being face-to-face with his old foe. Major Events *Max has rejoined Tyson's group again, but still remains involved with the PPB. *The BBA was bought out and has been transformed into a new pro-league called BEGA. *Ming-Ming is revealed to be one of BEGA's members. *Boris returns and is revealed to be the one behind BEGA. Characters *Tyson Granger *Ryu Granger *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Max Tate *Daichi Sumeragi *Mr. Dickenson *Blader DJ *Ming-Ming (Debut) *BEGA Band (Debut) *Boris Balkov Beyblades *Dragoon GT *Strata Dragoon G *Draciel G *Venus *Generic Beys Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon GT) vs Daichi Sumeragi (Strata Dragoon G) = No Outcome *Tyson Granger (Dragoon GT), Max Tate (Draciel G), & Daichi Sumeragi (Strata Dragoon G) vs Ming-Ming's Band (Generic Beys) = Tyson, Max, & Daichi (Dragoon GT, Draciel G, & Strata Dragoon G) Trivia Gallery Boris fullbody.jpg Hikaru and Ming Ming.png tumblr_oo9578UWas1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo964jCCH31w4q252o1_1280.png Hilary G-REVOLUTION.PNG Hilary, Kenny and Max G-REVOLUTION.PNG tumblr_oo8ymjlNzq1w4q252o1_1280.png Tyson kenny g revolution.jpg tumblr_oo90g69i991w4q252o1_640.png tumblr_oo90g69i991w4q252o2_640.png tumblr_oo90g69i991w4q252o3_640.png tumblr_oo90g69i991w4q252o4_640.png tumblr_oo90g69i991w4q252o5_640.png tumblr_oo90g69i991w4q252o6_640.png tumblr_oo90g69i991w4q252o7_640.png tumblr_oo90g69i991w4q252o8_640.png tumblr_oo90g69i991w4q252o9_640.png tumblr_oo90g69i991w4q252o10_640.png Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Original Series Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes